


Promise Ring

by manbun_zukka



Series: Rings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hammocks, I am also newly named jeddy trash, I am scorbus trash, Like literally everyone, M/M, except Hinny, gay bois are so friggin cute, how does one tag?, just a hint, like theres no actual smut, only rated T for language, the literal smallest bit of smut to ever exist in the monolouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbun_zukka/pseuds/manbun_zukka
Summary: Teddy and James find out about Albus and Scorpius and Teddy has to confront Albus about it. Albus learns that his brother is a better person than everyone gives him credit for, and that Scorpius Malfoy is the best person in the entire world.Basically, I am Scorbus and Jeddy trash, and I needed to make a cute coming out fic while I deal with my own sexuality crisis! (Hope you enjoy, lovelies!)
Relationships: James Potter & Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter & Albus Potter, Lily Luna Potter/Alice Longbottom, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin & Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: Rings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667386
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. Albus Potter is So Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dudes, I just wanted to clarify that I am not at all British and my use of British slag is quite cringe!

Albus lifted his head from where it was resting on his palm when he heard a knock on the door. “Who is it?” he called.

“It’s Teddy,” his god-brother and brother’s boyfriend answered. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Albus responded, standing from his desk and opening the door. “Wotcher, Ted?”

“Listen, I just wanted to tell you that I know.” Teddy started. Albus’ mind immediately went to the promise ring in his bedside drawer. The ring that was from his boyfriend. The boyfriend that no one knew about.

“Know what?” Albus questioned, trying his hardest to keep his tone nonchalant.

“That you’re gay, Albus,”

“Oh phew, I thought you meant- Hold on, WHAT?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. Jamie wanted me to talk to you about it, because he doesn’t want his little brother getting HIV, or something.” Teddy replied, tone still casual.

“But-but I’m, er, not, um, dating anyone” Albus stuttered.

“Really?” Teddy replied. He walked over to Albus’ bedside table and opened the drawer. It was all Albus could do to watch in horror as he pulled the silver ring, engraved with the initials ASP and SHM out and wagged it in front of his face.

“Not dating anyone, ay?”

“I, um, er, I, was, er, um, Christ. Was it that obvious?” Albus rasped.

“If you got a letter from your boyfriend saying that he was going through the mail, and he saw a letter from Professor Longbottom to none other than your father, about catching you, and one Scorpius Malfoy, snogging behind greenhouse three, and had to burn it so that your father wouldn’t see, then yes, it would be _that_ obvious.” Teddy finished.

“Fuck,” Albus sighed. “What the hell do I do now? I mean, if Uncle Neville knows, it can’t be too long until it comes back to Mum and Dad. God, I am so fucked,”

“Listen, Al, just wear the ring. Wear it. And talk to James. I promise, it’s not too hard to come out. Just don’t do it at a big family gathering.” Teddy advised. “I won’t give you ‘the talk’ today, because I know you need time.” He set the ring down and ruffled Albus’ hair before walking out and closing the door behind himself. 

God, Albus was so fucked.

  
  



	2. Jesus Christ, Albus Potter is So Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, this chapter is super short, but I promise I'll write a nice long one for the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Albus took a deep breath before knocking on James’ door. “I need some help.” he said.

“No, shit.” James replied as he opened the door. “You could’ve told me, y’know?”

Albus sighed as he stepped into James’ bedroom. “You could’ve told me that you knew, before sending your boyfriend into my room.”

“Well if I hadn’t, you wouldn’t be here now.”

Albus sunk onto the bed and put his head into his hands. “I just don’t know how to do it,” he whispered. “It took them long enough to come around to the idea of you and Teddy, and you hadn’t even kept it a secret from them or a year.”

“A YEAR? You, I .... Al.” James sighed, sitting down next to him. “I was always here. And plus, it took dad some time to get over the whole age thing, not the me dating another bloke thing. Our parents are some of the most open and forgiving people I know. What’re you so afraid of?”

“He’s a Malfoy, James. It’s gonna be hard enough already, having two sons dating blokes, but one dating a Malfoy? Dad’ll blow his top.”

James sighed and ruffled Albus’ hair. “Just wear it. Wear the ring. Don’t mention it, ask if you can have Scorpius round, and then just don’t hide it. You don’t even have to tell them, just let it play out on it’s own.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” Albus stood from the bed and walked to the door. “Just don’t tell dad about that letter.”

Ignoring the look on James’ face, Albus crossed the hall to his own room and slipped the ring onto the middle finger of his left hand.

Jesus Christ, Albus was so fucked. He walked out the door with the ring shining on his finger.


	3. Maybe Albus Potter Isn't So Fucked Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I worked non-stop on this chapter for two hours until I had it perfect! I hope y'all enjoy this longer one! 
> 
> xx, love you

“Dinner, Al!” Ginny yelled from the kitchen. Albus spared one final look at the ring on his finger before tromping down the stairs to join his family at the table.

Teddy and James sat next to each other, hands grasped under the table, James’ head on Teddy’s shoulder. His father sat at one end, his mother at the other, leaving room for Albus and Lily to sit across from James and Teddy.

The meal was entirely uneventful, his parents talking about their work, Lily, James, and Teddy discussing quidditch, Albus staying quiet and observant, occasionally popping into either conversation with a witty remark or a quip of dry humor. 

Albus asked about having Scorpius round, to which his parents readily agreed; They’d come to like Scorpius, to enjoy his company and appreciate his positive effects on Albus. No one even noticed the ring. 

Albus, Lily, James, and Teddy cleared the table and washed the dishes, Harry and Ginny set up a game of Exploding Snap, and once the dishes were finished, everyone sat round the coffee table in the living room to play, laughing and joking around. The ring didn’t come up once. 

After Teddy and James insisted that the Potter’s come round their flat for dinner next time and aparated home, Harry and Ginny sent Albus and Lily towards their bedrooms, maintaining that they would be fine to clean up the game. Albus wrote a letter to Scorpius, explaining James’ plan. He didn’t even notice Lily standing in his doorway as he attached the letter to his owl, and sent him flying out the window. 

“Christ, Lily, you scared me!” Albus yelped as he turned round. Lily’s expression stayed firm.

“You could’ve told me, y’know.” she whispered.

“So you  _ did _ notice.” Albus said. “How’s Alice, by the way?” Lily’s face paled. 

“Wha, er, how did you know?” she sighed, defeated. 

“We seem to have a shared favorite-secret-spot-for-gay-hookups.” he chuckled.

“Greenhouse Three” they chorused together. Lily smiled and took a step further into Albus’ room, shutting the door behind her and plopping down onto Albus’ bed. 

“Fair warning though: Uncle Neville figured that one out.” Albus told her. Lily sighed in defeat before turning to Albus. 

“How long? When did it happen? Who kissed who?” she asked excitedly. 

Albus sighed before giving her a detailed retelling of his love story, prodding her to tell him her’s, and staying up until the early hours, talking about everything from their partners, to their brother, to their parents. They fell asleep on Albus’ floor around four in the morning, Albus fingers wrapped around the ring on his finger, Lily’s head resting in her brother’s lap. 

When Ginny went into Albus’ room the next morning to collect his laundry, she didn’t have the heart to disturb them, so she placed Albus’ quilt over them and closed the door quietly. 

Two days later, Scorpius showed up on the Potter’s doorstep, his own gold ring shining proudly on his finger. Albus greeted him with a chase kiss on the lips, before leading him past two stunned Potters and two beaming ones. 

  
Maybe Albus wasn't so fucked anymore.


	4. Guess Albus Potter Isn't the Fucked One Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, lovlies, I know, three chapters in one day! I'm trying to make the best of our current situation by putting as much effort as possible into my creative work before my remote learning begins.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Albus and Scorpius sat in a hammock strung between two trees, thiers swinging parallel to James and Teddy’s. The woods behind the Burrow had become their new favorite-secret-spot-for-gay-hookups. 

Scorpius sat with his back to the tree, reading a book about magical etymology, Albus had his head in Scorpius’ lap and was mindlessly twisting the ring on his finger. It had become a habit of sorts, a reminder of his love. 

Teddy was relaxed into the hammock, James laying on top of him, the two making out lazily. The golden band on James’ ring finger shone brightly in the sun, and stood out particularly against the turquoise of Teddy’s hair. 

Lily was in the orchard, playing quidditch with Alice, whom most of the family thought of as her ‘dear friend’. They had slowly gotten used to James and Teddy’s relationship, Molly and Aurther had even thrown them an engagement party at the Burrow. 

Albus and Scorpius’ relationship came as a surprise to almost nobody (The only surprised ones were Roxanne and Victorie, who had apparently thought that they were already together).

James disentangled himself from Teddy as Ginny called her children down for lunch. They walked toward the picnic table hand in hand, Albus and Scorpius doing the same as they fell in step with Lily and Alice. Alice looked down at Lily’s hand with longing, as if she was wishing that she could hold it, too. 

The Potter-Weasley-Malfoy-Lupin-Longbottom Clan sat down at the magically enlarged garden table, passing trays of sandwiches and salads around to each other. 

Everyone was in a light mood, it was the first weekend of summer hols, Lily had passed her OWLs, Albus and Scorpius were headed into their NEWT year, James and Teddy were getting married, the only person looking down was Lily. Suddenly. Albus, Scorpius, James, and Teddy could feel the conversation shifting towards them. 

“Gosh, Harry, couldn’t raise any of your children to like girls, ey?” Ron joked.

“About that…” Lily started, but Alice couldn’t take it anymore, she kissed her. Everyone stopped laughing.

“I… take that back.” Ron offered. The kiss didn’t break. 

“There goes my hopes for biological grandchildren!” Ginny quipped. And now, everyone was laughing again. Except for Lily and Alice, that is.

Guess Albus Potter wasn’t the fucked one anymore. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely dudes, I hope you've enjoyed this fic so far. I'm really enjoying the writing process and I hope you've enjoyed my work! I'm planning on the last chapter being pretty short and up pretty soon, so I hope you enjoy that too!
> 
> Please leave a comment, seeing your words warms my soul!


	5. If This is Fucked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I know that this is the literal shortest chapter to ever exist, but I needed to add the world's most simple epilogue, just to finish the pun!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Scorpius flopped onto Albus’ chest, the two of them blissed out and basking in post-coital bliss. Albus had a sudden remembrance of Teddy’s ‘talk’ and muttered a cleaning charm over the bed. Scorpius drew the curtains tighter around the four poster, and lay down next to Albus. Albus nuzzled down further into his boyfriend’s warmth, sighing in contentment. Scorpius dropped a kiss onto his head, whispering “I love you” before falling asleep curled around Al. 

If this was fucked…. Albus could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a comment or kudos! I absolutely adore these three pairings, and I think I might make a series out of it!
> 
> Please leave a comment, they make my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Comments feed my soul. Please leave one, I'm quite hungry. :D


End file.
